uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Uminecry
Umineko PS3 Sprites I got it all ripped but it was really difficult to upload them one by one. However, I'll do everything I can to upload them all along with the CGs. I might as well add Ryukishi's sprites if I have the time. Uminecry (talk) 12:03, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kinzo Ushiromiya page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! DirkingtonStrider (talk) 07:57, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Names The thing about Sakutaro's name is that it's spelled both ways. There was a reason given in the novel but I completely forget it. Also on the thing with the names is that even before I became an admin it's been lower case after the first letter and there was a time I fixed Eva-Beatrice's page and let's just leave it at it looked very awkward. You can change it if you want too though. DirkingtonStrider (talk) 02:18, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I tried changing it though but I think it requires admin rights? Uminecry (talk) 03:06, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Okie I'll change them right away. It was just Eva-Beatrice to EVA-Beatrice right? DirkingtonStrider (talk) 01:06, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Yes. Since she's the only Beatrice with a separate page other than Beato. And also, if possible, can we also add a comment tab at the bottom of every page and also, navigation for easier browsing? Uminecry (talk) 00:09, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes I can do that. I'm not sure how to add the comments at the end of the pages but I will try to. DirkingtonStrider (talk) 14:34, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Other works To be honest I've only ever taken much interest in Ryukishi's When They Cry series. I've wanted to get into Higanbana and RGD but never had much motivation to so I wouldn't really be helpful in anything involving those series. I'm sorry UnU 02:01, November 16, 2013 (UTC) That's fine! I clearly understand that. So I was wondering why there aren't pages about Yamamoto and Angelo? Uminecry (talk) 10:46, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Minor Characters Yes, that is fine to give the servants and the other two wiki pages as well. DirkingtonStrider (talk) 01:16, December 12, 2013 (UTC) To UmineCry: I have recently published a page,I believe has no references or extra/unnecessary information(excl.Name of the page).I believe that this page contains certain information that visitors would like to see.Understanding that you are the wiki admin, I request that you check the page I published and make necessary edits as I have tried to edit the page 3 times but come up with the result shown anyway. Thanks Bernkastel Witch of Miracles (talk) 11:29, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Forum Sure you can go ahead and make a forum. DirkingtonStrider (talk) 18:54, January 14, 2014 (UTC) I'm not an admin so I can't. Uminecry (talk) 05:03, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Kinzo didn't like EVA-Beatrice than how he liked Beatrice better anyway. Kinzo didn't like EVA-Beatrice than how he liked Beatrice better anyway. Hello Are you the administrator here on the Wiki? Who is the manager here? Please sign your posts. Anyway, the founder of this wiki is http://umineko.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fang-tan, who hasn't edited it since 2010. I gtg now, I will take a look at the staff here later maybe. SElUIElU (talk) 14:37, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Seems like none of the staff members here are active at all. This wiki is completely dead. SElUIElU (talk) 17:48, March 20, 2017 (UTC)